


Piggy, Piggy

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Feeding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, evil!Mason, lets play butcher!, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Mason comes over for a playdate with Will and introduces him to a dangerous new game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggy, Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to telera (whose prompt inspired this fic!) and trr_rr (ter0r) for letting me play.
> 
> Cordell appears very, very briefly as Mason's caretaker. 
> 
> Prompts welcome - you can write in the comments below of find me on tumblr as puppyxtraining :)

For more little!Mason, read [telera](http://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera)'s fic [The New Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434442/chapters/3391646). 

 

...

 

It was no secret that neither Will nor Matty really liked Mason. The boy was just odd. On the times they had played in the past, Mason had been extraordinarily naughty, but there were also times when his imagination reached far beyond Will’s, and he found himself in awe of the blonde boy with the glasses. 

 

So it was with a little bit of concern and a little bit of excitement that Mason was invited over to play one day with Will while Hannibal finished editing an article Chilton had asked him to read over. 

 

“Now, Mason, I expect you to behave perfectly with Will today. No excuses.”

 

Hannibal had petted Mason gently on his spiky blonde hair and the boy gave an angelic toothy grin to Dr Lecter. 

 

“Oh of course, Dr Lecter. Willy and I are going to have such fun, aren’t we Will?”

 

Will gave a small smile and a nod, wringing his hands ever so slightly. His stomach was doing flip-flops in nervous anticipation. 

 

“Will, darling, I expect you to be the perfect host. Now, why don’t you boys play in the garden and I’ll call you when it’s time for your afternoon snack.”

 

Will ran outside. It was a bright, sunny afternoon and the possibility of play was endless.  Mason followed, with a sly grin on his face.  He hoisted his Peppa Pig backpack up on his shoulder and watched the dark haired boy as he skipped across the garden. 

 

“Mason! Come over here! Look at the swing set my daddy got me! It has a swing and a slide and a chair swing too!” 

 

Will climbed up to the top and slid down. 

 

“Do you want a go, Mason? I’ll watch from down here. Or I can push you on the swing if you want? I can go so high, I almost go all the way around!”

 

Mason’s eyes were dark. 

 

“What’s that over there?” 

 

Mason pointed to a far corner of the garden, where Will’s cubby house stood. It was fairly new, more like a small shed then a child-sized playhouse. Hannibal hadn’t had the time yet to furnish it properly, with play furniture and curtains. So Will hadn’t played it in that often. 

 

“Um, well that’s my cubby house. Only, it’s not finished yet. But my daddy is going to put play furniture in it, and then we can play house in it.”

 

Mason wandered over to it. That corner of the garden was dark and far away from the house. Will looked anxiously back at the house then followed Mason, who was peering in one of the windows.  

 

“Well, we don’t need much furniture to play, Will.  I see a table in there, and that’s all I need for our little game.”

 

Will swallowed nervously. 

 

“What game, Mason?”

 

Mason unlatched the door and tried the switch next to the door. A small light came on and he motioned for Will to come inside. 

 

“It’s called ‘Butcher’.”

 

Mason put his backpack down on the floor and looked around. 

 

“H-how do you play butcher, Mason?”

 

“Well, I’ll be the butcher, and you can be the little piggy.”

 

“Oh. Well…I guess.”

 

“Excellent. Well, last time I checked, little pigs don’t wear clothes.” 

 

Will looked down at his clothes and then back up at Mason. 

 

“But…no one’s allowed to see my weenie.”

 

“But you’re a little pig, Will. Piggies don’t wear underpants.”

 

“Hmmm…okay.”

 

Will took off his clothes, wondering about this strange game. He paused when he got to his Spongebob underpants. His daddy had been very strict about his nakedness, telling him that only his daddy, or only with his daddy’s permission, was he allowed to be naked or show his body off to others. 

 

“Well? Hurry up little piggy!”

 

“C-can I please keep my underpants on, Mason? Please?”

 

Mason rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh, okay, fine. Now, get up on the table.”

 

Will giggled. 

 

“On the table? But the table is for food, not for people!”

 

Mason grinned.

 

“Yes, but that is how we play butcher, Willy! Now hop on up.”

 

Will giggled again as he clambered on top of the table. 

 

“Now, get on all fours, Will. That’s it.”

 

Will gave a little bark, pretending to be a puppy.

 

“No Will, piggies oink or they snort. No barking.”

 

“Oink oink!”

 

“That’s better.”

 

Will laughed again, and Mason did too. Then, reaching into his backpack, Mason took out an apple and held it in front of Will’s mouth. 

 

“Now, Willy, put this in your mouth.”

 

Will looked confused. 

 

“But…but do I eat it? Daddy’s going to prepare a snack for us and I don’t want to ruin my snack time.”

 

“No, silly. You just put it in your mouth, like in the cartoons.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” 

 

Will opened his mouth and Mason placed it in. Will bit down and drooled a little, the game entirely too silly but interesting. 

 

Next, Mason took out a Sharpie from his bag.

 

“Now Will. I’m going to make some markings on you. Because I’m the butcher, and you’re the piglet we are going to give to the villagers.”

 

Will nodded and giggled as the tip of the Sharpie came into contact with his skin. It tickled as Mason drew along the lines of Will’s flesh where a butcher would section the carcass. 

 

“Spread your legs, Will. I need to mark on your thighs.”

 

Will obeyed, shivering slightly. 

 

Mason made the final markings, and by the end, Will had Sharpie all over him, with words like ‘loin’, ‘belly’ and ‘ribs’ written on the respective parts. 

 

Mason was regarding the flesh before him when Will took the apple out of his mouth. 

 

“What do we do next, Mason?”

 

Mason clicked the lid back down on the Sharpie and went back to his backpack. 

 

“Well, Will. Now we carve!”

 

Mason pulled out a white apron and tied it over his clothes. Will gave a nervous laugh. 

 

“That looks like the one my daddy wears when he cooks.”

 

“Ah yes, well, it’s so we protect our clothes, Willy.”

 

Next, Mason pulled out a shiny scalpel. It gleamed in the dull light of the cubby house. 

 

“Um, um Mason, I think we should go inside for our snack.”

 

Will went to move off the table, but Mason, quick as a flash, appeared at Will’s side and placed his hand behind Will’s neck.

 

“I don’t think so, Willy. We’re not done playing yet.”

 

Will began to panic. Mason looked over Will’s body. Where to slice first? 

 

Just as he held the scalpel up to the light, the door to the cubby house opened, and Hannibal stepped in. 

 

“Mason.  What are you doing?”

 

“Daddy!” 

 

Will moved to get off the table, but Mason’s grip tightened around his neck. 

 

“Will, darling, stay there. It’s okay, daddy’s here.”

 

“Hello, Dr Lecter. We were just playing a game.”

 

“Oh? And what game is that?”

 

“Butcher. Have you heard of it?”

 

Hannibal’s eye twitched. 

 

“No, no I have not Mason. But I don’t think it’s a very suitable game for boys to be playing.”

 

Mason regarded Will, then looked back at Hannibal. He waved the scalpel in his face.

 

“Oh, this thing? It’s a play scalpel, Dr Lecter. Couldn’t cut through butter, let me show you!”

 

Before Hannibal could grab him, Mason slid the scalpel across Will’s back. Will yelped, but, true to Mason’s word, the knife didn’t cut him. 

 

Hannibal nevertheless grabbed Mason’s hand and he dropped the scalpel. 

 

“Daddy!”

 

Will clambered off the table and launched himself at Hannibal, while the doctor still held Mason’s wrist. 

 

“I think you’ll be leaving now, Mason. I’ll be calling your Uncle Cordell and telling him all about what you’ve done. Now go and wait by the back door. ”

 

Mason shrugged and picked up his backpack, heading out into the garden. 

 

Will began to cry and shiver. Hannibal shrugged off his jacket and placed it around Will’s shoulders, kissing him gently on the top of his head.

 

“There, there, Will. It’s okay. Daddy’s here.”

 

…

 

 

Cordell had come by immediately and picked up Mason, offering an apology of sorts to Hannibal before marching Mason to the car and driving off. 

 

“I’m sorry, my dear Will.” Hannibal said, while he gave Will a bath. The Sharpie was permanent, but with some gentle scrubbing with a washcloth, and some of Hannibal’s sandalwood soap, it began to fade. 

 

Hannibal wondered if Will might safe-word out, and half wondered why he hadn’t safe-worded out earlier.  Will was getting more settled and comfortable with his little mindset, that there were times that he sometimes didn’t break with the game for days at end. 

 

Will sniffed.

 

“’s not your fault, daddy.”

 

“I thought perhaps Mason had changed. That being looked after by someone might have helped him. But it appears that hasn’t been the case.”

 

Will shrugged and gave a small yawn. 

 

Hannibal drained the water out of the tub then wrapped a big, fluffy towel around Will. The boy brought his thumb up to his mouth and began to suck on it. It was a sign that Will was regressing to a younger version of his little self. Ordinarily, Hannibal would ask Will to remove his thumb, and perhaps replace it with his pacifier. But clearly, Will needed this after the events of the afternoon. 

 

“What’s say we get you into your pyjamas, then daddy will give you a bottle and you can take a nice nap?”

 

Will nodded as Hannibal grabbed his free hand and led him to the bedroom. 

 

Lying him down on the bed, Hannibal grabbed the diaper supplies from the closet. If Will didn’t want to be diapered, he’d say so. But he stayed quiet and docile. Hannibal powdered his boy, before taping him into a thick, comforting diaper. He helped sit Will up and dressed him in his sleeper with the puppies on it. 

 

“Will you be okay here while daddy prepares your bottle?”

 

Will nodded, thumb still in his mouth. 

 

Hannibal grabbed one of Will’s plushies, Mr Trumpton, giving the toy to Will before he went to the kitchen and prepared a bottle of warm milk.

 

When he returned, Will was starting to nod off, but Hannibal wanted that bonding time with Will, to reassure him and comfort him. 

 

Hannibal sat on the bed, leaning his back against the bedhead. Will crawled into his lap and removed the thumb from his mouth. 

 

“I love you, Ha-Hannibal.”

 

For a moment, Will the man reappeared, the change evident in him using Hannibal’s name, but also in his eyes and voice.

 

“I know you’d never let anything happen to me. You’d never let anyone hurt me.”

 

Hannibal smiled and kissed Will on the forehead. Then, as quickly as he had come out of it, Will retreated and snuggled back into his daddy, opening his mouth, indicating he wanted to be fed. 

 

Hannibal placed the nipple in Will’s mouth and the boy began to suckle gently, nuzzling his daddy’s chest and shifting to get comfortable. His one hand held on to Mr Trumpton, his other found it’s way to Hannibal’s shirt, gripping the soft material in his hand. 

 

Hannibal rocked him gently, humming an aria to his boy as his eyes began to close. 

 

As Will drained the bottle and fell asleep, Hannibal kissed his boy once again and held him close. 

 

“I will always keep you safe, my darling Will. Always.”

 


End file.
